


Mind Games

by RadiantRoar



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (written before Berseria was released so keep in mind Eizen is kinda OOC), Begging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, some more sin in case you didn't have enough with the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been living on the same mountain together for a whole millennia, you have to come up with some new ways to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

Even a millennia into their existence, Eizen's little sister hasn't tired of playing with him.

When Eizen finds one of Edna's shoes hanging from a tree at the base of the mountain, he wonders if his sister has misplaced it on some escapade. It's only when he finds the other, some feet away, that he begins to wonder if Edna is once again, toying with him.

A pair of dainty white socks is strung up a little further: Eizen follows like them like a trail. Just what has his sister got in mind for him _this_ time, he wonders. He picks up her umbrella where it's been abandoned part way up Falkwin Hillside. Folds it and carries it over his shoulder.

His breath hitches when he tugs his sister's gauzy white sundress down from where's snagged on a bush full of thorns. So _this_ is the manner of game she wants to play.

Edna loves these kind of games, and if Eizen is honest, as does he. He leans down to retrieve his sister's headband, swallowing down the anticipation thick on his tongue. He buries his face in Edna's sundress, breathing in his sister's scent.

Eizen follows the trail of clothes she'd scattered like breadcrumbs for him to follow. He passes several humans, making their way to the small shrine at the base of the Spiritcrest. They do not see him.

There's a small gathering around the shrine. Two women are prostrated in prayer. Another kneels to offer scented oils and flowers. The chief from the nearby village thanks the seraphim for their protection, and for the bountiful crop this year.

And, up upon the stone dais, framed by camellias and fragrant jasmine, his sister is curled up like a cat, as naked as the day she was born.

The urge for Eizen to roll his eyes is strong. "Edna. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. You were _slow_ , Eizen."

He approaches the dais. The humans do not see him, but they part for him regardless. "What if one of these humans had enough resonance to see you?" he chides her.

"Well, that would make things more interesting, wouldn't it?"

His sister really _is_ bored, Eizen thinks.

But then: so is he. His eye follows Edna as she stretches sinuously. She's plucked a camellia and threaded it into her hair. She looks lovely.

"The humans brought some more of those dumplings. If you wanted one," Edna says, the words combining into a uninterested yawn.

But there's something Eizen finds much more appetizing.

He doesn't speak this desire aloud. After playing for so many centuries, their games have picked up many unspoken rules. After all these centuries, he doesn't need to speak it aloud. He knows Edna can feel his eyes on her. Lying on her stomach, she lifts her legs, curling her toes together in the most adorable way.

Edna leads, and he follows. It's just the way the game is played.

He knows other seraphim would find their relationship bizarre, even disturbing. The good thing about living for millennia however, is that Eizen has learned not to give a single fuck what ninety nine percent think of him.

"That woman brought some scented oils, too." Edna yawns again, pointing lazily at a stoppered vial at the base of the dais. "I'm feeling horribly stiff."

"That's what you get for taking a nap on a rock," Eizen says. But if that's not permission, he doesn't know what is. He picks up the vial of oil and steps over the offerings of pounded mochi, sliding up by Edna's side. "So you wanna move over here, or what?" he asks.

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you," Edna says.

She's toying with him, Eizen thinks, but he slides up closer to her regardless, even though he has to crouch to fit under the roof of the shrine. Edna doesn't move an inch, her one contribution to fold her hands under head, so she can lay more comfortably.

Eizen unstoppers the vial with a pop, a musky rich smell pooling into the air. He spreads it onto his fingers and dollops a few drops of the oil onto the pale curve of Edna's back. Then he goes to work on her, his calloused hands working out the knots in her shoulders, at the small of her back. Once he's released the tension from them, he glides his hands across her skin, like delicate butterfly kisses, and is rewarded by a shiver he feels quaking through her.

"We raise our thanks to you, generous seraphim-" the village elder croons on. Eizen pulls a face. This is a weird one, even for Edna.

He leans down to murmur to her, in his deep rumbling voice, "So... any reason for the decision behind the locale?"

A snicker escapes behind Edna's hands. "Thought it'd be funny."

Of course.

Eizen rubs a little more oil into his hands, and continues working on Edna's back until she's putty in his hands. Soft little sighs of contentment escape her, and Eizen's pants have become increasingly, painfully tight. Yet he continues to knead at her until she calls for him to stop.

"Mnn. Okay, that's enough."

She's all languish and satiation as she pushes herself back onto her knees. She looks him up and down, and raises her eyebrow at the tightness at his pants. "Looks like you enjoyed that more than I did."

Eizen would have thought that after all this time he'd be physically incapable of feeling embarrassment. Yet the shame listens to no reason: it rises up him regardless. "Forgive me, Edna."

"You'll have to make it up to me. I have a few ideas..."

"Name it."

Edna spreads her legs. "With your tongue," she commands him. She doesn't need to tell him twice.

Eizen puts the crowd completely from his mind and laps at her like a cat sipping milk from a saucer. Edna's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling painfully against his scalp. He wants to tell her to pull tighter, but his mouth is... well, occupied, presently.

"Uhhhn." Edna's thighs shudder and tighten around him, and then her grip on him goes slack. She sighs, smoothing down his rumpled hair in a gesture that for Edna, is almost tender. Drops a kiss upon his brow.

"You're good. So good, Eizen," she tells him, and the praise goes straight through him to his cock. "You deserve a reward. How about we do something different, hm? Why don't you tell me what you want to do?"

This _is_ different. They've not played the game like this before, and this is a game they've been playing for a very, very long time. And although Eizen's obeyed even the most dirty and bizzare requests from Edna without hesitation, when the reigns are handed to him, he is suddenly lost for words.

"What's wrong? Shy?" Edna asks, peeping at him from under her eyelashes.

"Of course not," Eizen retorts, although damn, he can feel the flush rising up from his neck, coloring splotchy shapes under his jaw.

"You're blushing," says Edna. He can see the curve of a smile in the corners of her mouth. She's enjoying this, too.

"Am not." The childish response is out of his lips before he can stop it.

"Ah well then, fine. I guess we'll just sit here, until..." her hand cups his aching shaft, squeezing it gently. "...you can figure out what you want to do with me, big brother." When she pulls her fingers away, a low whine fights to ease it's way out of his throat.

Great gods. This small, fey creature has him completely under her thrall. He wants nothing more to... to...

"Go on, Eizen."

"I... want to..."

she places her hands, palm flat, on both of his thighs. "Tell me."

"Want to, f-f..."

She looks deeply into his eyes. "Eizen."

"I want to fuck you." The words leave him in a gasp. He's trembling, head to toe.

"Good boy," says Edna, and she kisses him, deeply. "Fuck me then, Eizen. As hard as you want." His strong arms pull around her, and Eizen can't wait any longer. And something in him has come unbound: this is not like the usual way they make love. This can hardly be called making _love_ at all. Eizen pushes her down onto the stone dais, rams his aching length inside her. She's so wet, her walls clenching around his cock as he begins to piston in and out of her in rough, uneven strokes.

She's driven him to the brink, with her merciless teasing, that Eizen is already so close to the edge. It's almost hypnotic, watching his cock enter her, again and again, his sister raising her hands to cover her face, to shout into the skin of her wrist.

It takes him no time at all to come apart. He picks up her up by her hips, willing himself even deeper inside her, taking her in wild, rough thrusts that leave them both gasping for breath. Edna is begging incoherently, "Eizen, Eizen, big brother, please-"

And then the heat inside him reaches it's climax and Eizen is coming. He's coming inside her, filling her deeply, riding out his orgasm with a few last, uneven thrusts.

Eventually, the world comes back to him, sound rushing in like a popped soap bubble. The village chief is still droning on, and the realisation hits: they've done this whole thing right in front of the crowd. Eizen would feel embarrassed, if he wasn't so shamefully _sated_. Edna crawls into his arms, as she always does, afterwards, nuzzling her face against his chest.

Some minutes later, she lifts her head. Says lazily, "Oh hey, Zaveid. We didn't expect you."

Eizen sits up so fast he nearly cracks his skull on the ceiling of the shrine. "Zaveid, it's not-"

But as he scans the crowd, there's no Zaveid to be seen. Edna breaks into shameless snickering on his chest.

He slumps back down, exhausted. "I hate you," he says.

"I know."

He kisses her on the top of her head, anyway.


End file.
